sealabfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sealab 2021 episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Adult Swim animated television series Sealab 2021. The show ran for 4 seasons from December 21, 2000 to April 25, 2005. # Title Original airdate Prod. code 1 "Radio Free Sealab" December 21, 2000 ?? Murphy starts a pirate-radio station, which attracts the attention of the FCC. 2 "Happycake" December 30, 2000 ?? Murphy complains about his stolen Happy Cake oven, while Sparks shows off his mountain fortress. 3 "I, Robot" December 30, 2000 ?? While the station is in danger from a hull breach, the crew ponders what life would be like if they put their brains inside robot bodies. Season 1: 2001-2002 # Title Original airdate Prod. code 4 "Chickmate" September 2, 2001 2101 Debbie's "biological clock" goes off, and she tries to find a crewmember that would make a good father for her as-yet-unconceived baby. 5 "Predator" September 16, 2001 2102 A pseudo-invisible monster (reminiscent of the monster from the movie Predator) is on a killing spree in Sealab. Can Captain Murphy and Dr. Quinn save Sealab? 6 "Lost in Time" September 30, 2001 2103 While pirating cable for Captain Murphy, Quinn and Stormy are caught in a 15-minute time warp as Sealab continually blows up. 7 "Little Orphan Angry" October 14, 2001 2104 An "orphan" comes aboard Sealab, courtesy of the Final Request Foundation, with sinister plans in his mind. 8 "Waking Quinn" October 21, 2001 2105 Electrocuted in the station's tank room, Quinn drifts in and out of consciousness, dreaming a series of bizarre stories. The episode is a parody of the animated film, Waking Life. 9 "All That Jazz" October 28, 2001 2106 Murphy is trapped by an evil soda machine, while the rest of the crew goes out on tour with MC Chris. The jazz-themed machine sells Root Bird, Gilberto Grape (also a reference to a film titled "What's Eating Gilbert Grape"), Artie Shawberry, Kiwi Holiday, Peachmo, John Cola-Trane, Don Wild Cherry, Vince Guavaldi, Dave Bruberry, Cab Colaway, Dexterade, Nina Lemone, Mango Reinhardt, Getzberry, Fizzy Gillespie, Marian McPineapple, Or'ngette Coleman, and Mingus Dew. 10 "Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch" December 9, 2001 2107 Murphy is sold on redecorating the station according to feng shui rules, but Quinn distrusts the guy doing the selling. A showdown between the decorator and Marco at the end of the episode reveals that the events of the episode in fact take place in a video game played by Master Shake and Meatwad of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. 11 "In The Closet" April 7, 2002 2201 Due to a faulty door, the Sealab crew gets locked in a tool closet. A few black eyes result as they try to get out, but then they discover that a pack of unfed killer dogs are running around Sealab. 12 "Stimutacs" April 28, 2002 2202 Sparks starts pushing a new, "mostly kelp" energy pill that proves to be highly addictive. 13 "Swimming in Oblivion" May 5, 2002 2203 Behind the scenes at the chaotic "set" of Sealab 2021. In this episode, the voice actors use their own names rather than the characters'. The episode is a parody of Living in Oblivion by Tom DiCillo. Season 2: 2002-2003 # Title Original airdate Prod. code 14 "Der Dieb" May 12, 2002 2204 A series of unexplained thefts leads Murphy to declare "Martian law". In the ensuing madness, everyone ends up blaming Quinn for all the thefts. 15 "The Policy" November 3, 2002 2206 After running up thousands of dollars in credit card debt, Murphy can't come up with a way to pay for it all...until Sparks intervenes. He takes out life insurance policies on the crew before sending them on a fatal fool's errand, and proceeds to kill Captain Murphy with a homemade tesla coil in the hot tub. However, Captain Murphy grabs Sparks as he is being electrocuted, killing Sparks as well. 16 "Hail, Squishface" November 10, 2002 2208 A mysterious Asian visitor brings an irresistibly cute Gloop (reminiscent of shmoos) onto the station, which Murphy names Squishface. There are two problems, though: Gloops stink, and they multiply so fast that eventually Sealab is overrun with them. 17 "Bizarro" November 17, 2002 2209 The crew is held hostage by a Bizarro version of themselves. 18 "Legend of Baggy Pants" November 24, 2002 2205 After trying to start a game of golf next to the reactor core (and turning Hesh into Monster Hesh in the process), Murphy goes looking for the pro shop—and gets thoroughly lost in the process. 19 "Tinfins" December 8, 2002 2210 The crew of Sealab (along with a vapid gossip-show host, a bear in lederhosen and guest stars Kid 'n Play) star in a sneak preview special for the movie Tinfins, complete with plenty of ads for the restaurant Grizzlebee's: "You'll wish you had less fun". 20 "7211" December 15, 2002 2207 A nuclear submarine crashes outside the station, and the crew of Sealab (in a rare occurrence) must work quickly to stop an environmental disaster from happening. The only "serious" episode in the show, this was an original episode of Sealab 2020 which was redubbed by the 2021 voice actors, with approximately half of the original episode's footage excised to fit the shorter running time. The end is also modified. The episode's title derives from the sequence number of the original episode its footage comes from. 21 "Feast of Alvis" December 29, 2002 2211 Capt. Murphy's attempts at a happy Alvistide go awry thanks to non-Alvian crew members, an uncooperative electrician, and Alvis himself "crapping the buffet". 22 "Brainswitch" May 26, 2003 2301 An accident leaves Quinn comatose and Stormy allegedly smarter. Have they really switched brains? 23 "Vacation" June 2, 2003 2212 Dr. Quinn forcibly takes a well-deserved vacation, inside Sealab's walls, the crew attempts to find out what he's doing. (Also known as the "Uh-oh" episode; most of the episode is occupied by chain reactions of the crew and various people saying "uh-oh" set off by misunderstood dialogue.) 24 "Fusebox" June 9, 2003 2213 The electricity is out in Sealab, and the crew tries to turn the power back on. This episode shows the outside of the Sealab for 8 minutes, during which time nothing happens besides Stormy destroying a section of the Sealab, and occasional appearances by fish, sharks, and bubbles. 25 "Article 4" June 16, 2003 2302 A loophole in the Sealab charter turns everyone into captains, except Stormy (too stupid), Quinn (too proud to exploit the loophole), and the Chinese crew members (because of previous Asian accomplishments, including anime, among other things). How will Sealab survive? And where did Capt. Murphy go? 26 "Return to Oblivion" November 16, 2003 2303 A network executive audits the set of the hard-hitting action drama Sealab 2021, with hopes of somehow salvaging the dwindling series. Season 3: 2003-2004 # Title Original airdate Prod. code 27 "Splitsville" November 23, 2003 2309 Debbie and Quinn break up, while Dr. Virjay gets his old rock band back together. 28 "Tourist Season" November 30, 2003 2304 Captain Murphy opens Sealab to tourists, eventually prompting Dr. Virjay to renounce his religion, and begin to eat meat from cows. 29 "Red Dawn" December 7, 2003 2305 Kommissar Murphy brings Marxist-Leninist ideals to Sealab. 30 "Meet Beck Bristow" December 14, 2003 2306 Hollywood Actor Beck Bristow (Brian Bloom) comes to Sealab to study for a television role. 31 "I, Robot, Really" December 21, 2003 2307 Due to an incident with Chubby Carol, Quinn (who doesn't think Carol is so chubby) is blackmailed into giving each crew member a robot body, but what is to become of the crew's old bodies? 32 "Frozen Dinner" December 31, 2003 2308 The Sealab crew attempts a daring rescue mission to Ice Station Zebra, one of whose inhabitants has turned to cannibalism. They are accompanied by a German who "came with the sub," bears more than a passing resemblance to Jürgen Prochnow and is given to firing his pistol and shouting "Sieg Heil, Cornelius Drebbel!" Unfortunately, the two inhabitants of Ice Station Zebra cannot be rescued due to a lack of wetsuits, thanks to Debbie packing an attractive dress for herself instead. The episode ends with a rousing rendition of the chorus of "It's a Long Way to Tipperary." 33 "Tornado Shanks" January 11, 2004 2310 As Captain Murphy leaves for The Great Spice Wars, a new captain, Tornado Shanks, is given the helm. 34 "ASHDTV" June 20, 2004 2311 A delivering mishap and some dishonesty on Sparks' part pockets Sealab a brand new Asteroid Smasher/High-definition Television. Unfortunately, the ASHDTV was supposed to go to Spacelab so they could destroy an asteroid hurtling towards the earth. 35 "Chalkboard Jungle" June 27, 2004 2312 Dr. Quinn teaches Debbie Love's class of 4th-graders including Fatass McBlobbicus, while having to deal with Tornado Shanks' warped and unscientific view of education. The classic story "The Scarlet Ibis," by James Hurst, is ripped off as part of a classroom discussion of death. All the while, cuts are made between Debbie Love's classroom and the spa Love is visiting, creating a series of double entendres. 36 "Dearly Beloved Seed" July 4, 2004 2313 The last of Captain Shanks' brothers (who are all named for mythical Greek heroes) dies from a heart attack while taking a dump; all the while, Hesh and Debbie Dupree get married. The episode ends with Uzi fire and a parody of the dialogue style of The Matrix. The episode was written by a Sealab fan known only as "MCHeshpants420", his screen name at Adult Swim's official message boards. 37 "Craptastic Voyage" July 11, 2004 2401 Quinn, White Debbie, and "He Who Smokes Bitches" Stormy Waters venture deep into Tornado Shanks to destroy a malignant tumor in Captain Shanks' head. 38 "Let 'Em Eat Corn" July 18, 2004 2402 Tornado Shanks declares Sealab a sovereign nation in order to be his own tax haven. A wave of secession fever sweeps through the entire crew, with a half-dozen nations declaring themselves independent in a few minutes; with the help of two British businessmen, they are all soon armed with missiles allegedly loaded with nuclear warheads. When push comes to shove and every Sealab nation declares war on every other one, however, the nukes all turn out to be duds. The Brits get away with Sealab's cash and play a horrible "rock" song over the end credits. 39 "Neptunati" July 18, 2004 2403 Stormy's meddlesome inquisitiveness uncovers Shanks' membership in a world-controlling society. Season 4: 2004-2005 # Title Original airdate Prod. code 40 "Isla de las Chupacabras" November 14, 2004 2404 A team-building exercise goes horribly wrong when the Sealab crew are attacked by Chupacabras. 41 "Joy of Grief" November 21, 2004 2405 A grief counselor tries to help the Sealab crew through a hard time. According to Adult Swim on November 22, 2007 Matt Thompson states that this was the worst Sealab epsiode. 42 "Green Fever" November 28, 2004 2406 Zombies ravage Sealab as Debbie plans her (fifth) 30th birthday party. 43 "Sharko's Machine" December 5, 2004 2407 Marco's illegitimate son applies for a job on Sealab. Can he pass the civil service exam with Debbie and Quinn helping? Note that the episode title is a reference to the Burt Reynolds movie Sharky's Machine, which took place in Atlanta, the hometown of Williams Street. This episode has the show "jumping the shark", literally, by having Sharko perform a waterski jump over a pool filled with Fonzies. Shanks makes repeated references to The Electric Horseman. 44 "Return of Marco" December 12, 2004 2408 Marco died three episodes ago. What's he doing back? Later, Marco and Debbie sing Antônio Carlos Jobim's "Waters of March" in Portuguese. 45 "Casinko" March 6, 2005 2501 Sealab is in danger of crashing into an ancient American Indian burial ground. A Native American named John Bear promises to save the vessel (via dance) in exchange for the construction of a casino in Sealab's mess hall. 46 "Butchslap" March 13, 2005 2502 Marco's secret past from 50 years ago threatens the lives of the Sealab crew. 47 "Monkey Banana Raffle" March 20, 2005 2503 An eccentric trillionaire (a parody of Richard Branson) buys Sealab. 48 "Shrabster" March 27, 2005 2504 This episode presents a backwards narrative in the style of Pulp Fiction or the "backwards" episode of Seinfeld. Quinn genetically engineers a hybrid crustacean to reproduce enough larvae to end world hunger. The plot, which is revealed in a series of scenes in reverse chronological order introduced with an annoying voiceover and a bad title card, continues with Sparks selling off the rights for the shrimp-crab-lobster to Grizzlebee's; the corporation's agents, Dan and Don, try to take possession of the queen shrabster with the help of Captain Shanks, only to be thwarted by Shanks' non-cooperation. Dan and Don hijack a submersible loaded with shrabster eggs instead, only to wind up crashing it into the ocean floor and returning to dry land empty-handed. Quinn finds out about Sparks' double dealing and kills him. Shanks escapes with the queen to an unnamed city, where her loud roars attract the attention of the police; the captain gets the queen to agree to a murder-suicide pact, then neglects to kill himself, instead helping himself to several bites of her claws. 49 "Cavemen" April 4, 2005 2505 Quinn and Stormy are stuck in a cave with only 10 minutes of oxygen while Sealab burns. They rehash a number of things about their lives and the current week's destruction of Sealab, often through fighting, and finally ascend to heaven together, where they begin an afterlife full of encounters with longtime friends and prostitutes. 50 "Moby Sick" April 11, 2005 2506 Quinn is struck with a moral dilemma when Abelard, a whale dying of asbestos-caused "whale cancer," begs Quinn to euthanize him. Environmentalists insist on saving his life, while a few people insist euthanasia is the best option. Dolphin Boy takes up the banner of Odontocetian Pride against the intrusion of the inferior Mysticetians, vowing to kill Abelard. Marco discovers that Abelard's cancer is delicious, and proceeds to eat it all out of him at the end of the episode, as a skinhead Dolphin Boy jumps onto him with a harpoon and Debbie DuPree chains herself to the swiftly sinking whale. 51 "No Waterworld" April 18, 2005 2507 All the water around Sealab mysteriously disappears as a result of an alien landing. Sparks sells off all the oxygen tanks and shoots out all the glass windows in the station with an AK-47, resulting in yet another catastrophe when the water finally returns. 52 "Legacy of Laughter" April 25, 2005 2508 The final episode of Sealab 2021, done as an interview and sort of a sequel to "Tinfins" (the film "Tinfins 2" is in the works and it's sponsored by Grizzlebee's). There is a Q&A session with the audience, during which one person asks if the people on stage are supposed to be the voice actors as themselves, or are they in character now? The only answer is "absolutely". It's determined that the biggest problem with Sealab 2021 is that it "wasn't enough like Aqua Teen Hunger Force". In a loving tribute to the late Harry Goz, a greatest hits tribute to Captain Murphy is played. They promise a sneak preview of the next season right after the commercial break. Of course, there aren't any more new episodes as the series ends in this fashion. Category:Sealab 2021